Picture
by Sony31
Summary: I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. ... ONESHOT. Songfic.


**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls sind rechtliches Eigentum von WB und gedankliches von Amy Sherman-Palladino. Der Song _"Picture"_ ist ebenfalls nur geborgt und wurde von _Kid Rock & Sheryl Crow_ interpretiert.

**A/N:** Ich liebe diesen Song! Und seit ich ihn das erste Mal gehört habe, hatte ich immer Jess und Rory vor mir.  
Endlich habe ich die Zeit gefunden meine Interpretation von diesem Song aufzuschreiben ... in Rory-und-Jess-Style natürlich. "_lach"_  
Es ist eher ein tragischer und deprimierender One-Shot, aber - um ehrlich zu sein - bin ich ziemlich stolz darauf. "_lächel_"  
Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch ein wenig und ich würde mich freuen, wenn der eine oder andere ein Review dalassen würde und mir Bescheid gibt, wie ihm/ihr die Geschichte gefällt. Wäre wirklich schön! "_lächel_"  
Das war's auch schon. Kann euch nur mehr viel Spaß wünschen und noch einen schönen Tag. Und ich empfehle natürlich jedem den Song. "_lach_"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**- o - o - o - o -**

**_Für alle Literatis. Weil es immer Hoffnung gibt._**

**- o - o - o - o -  
**

**PICTURE- Kid Rock feat. Sheryl Crow**

**- Eine Fanfiction über eine zweite Chance -**

_Livin' my life in slow hell.  
__Different girl every night at the hotel.  
__I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days._

Im Grunde hatte er genug davon. Er hatte genug davon der ständige Versager zu sein. Er hatte genug davon der ständige Versager in seinen _eigenen_ Augen zu sein.

Seit Jahren fristete er jetzt sein Leben so dahin. Tag ein, Tag aus eine neue Party. Ein neuer Rausch. Ein neues Blackout. Und am nächsten Morgen dann ein neues Mädchen. Immer blond, niemals etwas anderes. Er wusste nicht, wie er es, obwohl er vollkommen betrunken war, immer noch zu Stande brachte stets eine Blondine auszusuchen. Er wusste nur, er hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn er eines Morgens aufgewacht wäre und neben sich einen Haarschopf entdeckt hätte, der ihrem auch nur ansatzweise ähnlich gewesen wäre.

Heute war der erste Morgen, an dem kein fremdes Mädchen neben ihm lag. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er alleine war. Seit drei Tagen hatte er dieses Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Nicht einmal um zu essen. Er verspürte auch gar keinen Hunger.

Drei Tage lang hatte er über einiges nachgedacht.

_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey.  
__Wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
__Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways._

Er vermisste sie wie verrückt. Mit allen möglichen Mitteln hatte er versucht sie zu vergessen.

Partys. Nächtelang. Tagelang. Mit seinen „_Freunden_". Irgendein Anlass für eine Party ließ sich immer finden.

Mädchen. Eine nach der anderen. Von keiner Einzigen hatte er sich den Namen gemerkt. Er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Alkohol. Bevorzugt Whiskey. Aber nicht das billige Zeug, von welchem man am nächsten Tag Kopfschmerzen bekam. Nur den richtig guten Whiskey.

Drogen. Meistens war es nur ein wenig Dope um ihn abzulenken. Nur wenn er es beinahe nicht mehr aushielt griff er auch zu Kokain.

Gott, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass sie ihn genauso vermisste, wie er sie vermisste. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass eines Tages sein Telefon klingelte und er ihre Stimme vernehmen würde. Irgendwann hatte er dann feststellen müssen, dass er diesen Anruf wahrscheinlich verpasst hatte. Vor ungefähr drei Jahren.

Jess Mariano musste feststellen, dass er sich für sich selber schämte und zu genau dem geworden war, vor dem ihn Luke vor so vielen Jahren gewarnt hatte. Er wunderte sich, ob es ihm möglich war, dass er sich jemals ändern konnte.

_I put your picture away.  
__Sat down and cried today.  
__I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her._

Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar. Danach fiel sein Blick auf den Nachttisch. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und öffnete die Lade. Ganz oben auf - neben gebrauchten Taschentüchern, einer abgegriffenen Taschenbuchausgabe von Ayn Rands „_Der Ursprung_" und einer halb vollen Schachtel Zigaretten – lag es. Bis er den Rahmen gefunden hatte waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Denn er wollte etwas besonderes für ihr Bild. Nichts gewöhnliches. Deshalb hatte es länger gedauert bis er die passende „_Hülle_" entdeckt hatte.

Danach hatte er ihr Bild auf seinen Nachttisch gestellt. Als er am selben Abend mit irgendeiner Blondine nachhause kam hatte er den Anblick des Bildes nicht ertragen können und es in der Nachttischschublade verstaut. Es war ihm so vorgekommen als würde sie ihn beobachten. Und diesen Gedanken fand er unerträglich.

Es war nicht ein Tag vergangen, an dem er es nicht einmal herausgenommen und es sich angesehen hatte. Doch nachts, wenn wieder ein fremdes Mädchen mit ihm durch die Tür schritt, landete es wieder in der Lade.

Doch er hatte es satt. Und es war dieser Moment – als er nach drei Tagen in Gedanken wieder das Bild in Händen hielt – in dem er beschloss, dass er etwas an dieser Situation ändern musste. Und dass sie diese Änderung sein musste.

Deshalb legte er seufzend das Bild wieder zurück.

_I put your picture away.  
__Sat down and cried today.  
__I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her._

**- o - o - o - o -**

_I called you last night in the hotel.  
__Everyone knows, but they won't tell.  
__But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right._

Im Grunde hatte sie genug davon. Sie hatte genug davon ihr Leben so weiter zu fristen. Sie hatte genug von den Partys, welche ihre Großmutter für sie schmiss. Sie hatte genug von den versnobten, eingebildeten, jungen Männern, welche sie auf diesen ständig traf. Sie hatte genug von ihrem Leben so wie es im Moment verlief.

Deshalb hatte sie Luke am Vorabend angerufen. Und nach ihr schier endlos scheinender Zeit hatte sie sie endlich. _Seine_ Nummer.

Und auch, wenn er ihr Herz gebrochen hatte. Und auch, wenn er einfach so verschwunden war – ohne Abschied. Und auch, wenn er sie oft wie Dreck behandelt hatte. Er war zurück gekommen und hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebe.

Doch damals war sie zu engstirnig. Zu eitel. Zu arrogant. Zu stolz. Und sie ließ ihn einfach gehen. Mit einem hässlichen und kurzen „_Nein_" hatte sie ihrer beiden Leben auf so furchtbare Weise beeinflusst.

Deshalb hatte sie am Vorabend angerufen. Auf die Frage hin, wer gemeldet werden solle, antwortete sie mit dem erst Besten, was ihr einfiel: „_Seine Freundin._"

Der Concierge hatte es nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber im selben Moment wusste Rory, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie konnte es an der Stimme des Mannes am anderen Ende hören, obwohl dieser kein Wort dazu äußerte und bestimmt ein Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte.

Aber Rory wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

_I've been waiting on you for a long time.  
__Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine.  
__I ain't heard from you in three damn nights._

Den Mut den nächsten Schritt zu tun hatte sie nie aufgebracht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er noch einmal kommen würde. Dass noch einmal _er_ zu _ihr_ kommen würde. Und nicht umgekehrt, _sie_ zu _ihm_ kommen _musste_.

Doch die Hoffnung war umsonst gewesen. Er war nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Und sie verstand es sogar, waren ihre letzten Worte doch mehr als eindeutig gewesen. Leider.

Ihr Herz war mehr gebrochen denn je.

Um diesen Schmerz irgendwie zu vergessen hatte sie begonnen die Vorzüge von Wein kennen zu lernen. Und weil guter Wein keine Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Tag verursachte, floh sie nur allzu gerne in die Tiefen des Vergessens, welche dieser Traubensaft verursachte.

Doch die Erinnerungen, der Schmerz und das gebrochene Herz holten sie am nächsten Tag immer wieder ein. Meist sogar auf noch heftigere Weise wie zuvor.

_I put your picture away.  
__I wonder where you've been.  
__I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him._

Zum Trost hatte sie sich mit diversen Anderen eingelassen. Durch die Bank Enttäuschungen.

Ihre Jungfräulichkeit hatte sie an Dean verloren. Dean. Den verheirateten Dean. Ihren Ex-Freund Dean. Sie hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Dean Forester verloren während auf ihrem Nachttisch – hinter anderen verborgen – noch immer ein Bild von Jess Mariano stand. Es gab keine einzige Sache, welche sie mehr bereute als ihr erstes Mal. Außer jedes verfluchte „_Nein_", mit welchem sie ihn zuvor weggeschickt hatte. Sozusagen aus ihrem Leben _verbannt_ hatte.

Nachdem Dean gegangen war, nachdem er ihr einen Abschiedskuss gegeben hatte, nachdem Rory sich schmutzig und hinterhältig vorgekommen war, saß sie auf ihrem Bett und hielt das in einem feinen Rahmen gehaltene Bild in Händen. Und sie fragte sich, wo er wohl war. Ob es ihm wohl gut ging. Ob er an sie dachte. So, wie sie an ihn.

Ob er ihr jemals verzeihen konnte.

Sie konnte den Gedanken beinahe nicht ertragen, dass genau jenes Bild dort stand als sie ihre Unschuld an einen Anderen verlor. Deshalb seufzte sie einmal, öffnete die Schublade zu ihrem Nachttisch und ließ jenes Bild, an welchem ihr Herz so sehr hing, darin verschwinden.

_I put your picture away.  
__I wonder where you've been.  
__I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him._

**- o - o - o - o -**

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend._

Sie war nach New York gefahren, nachdem sie im Hotel angerufen hatte. Nichts, was sie davon abhalten hätte können ihn zu sehen. Keine Lorelai. Keine Großeltern. Kein Stars Hollow. Niemand.

Sie hatte ihn entdeckt als er zusammen mit einem anderen jungen Mann durch die Tür des Hotels schritt und sich bei ihm mit einem Handschütteln verabschiedete.

Im Moment darauf hatte er sie ebenfalls entdeckt.

_It was the same old same "How have you been?"._

Es bedurfte wohl keiner Erklärung, dass er überrascht war. Wenn nicht sogar schockiert. Im positiven Sinne schockiert. Dennoch schockiert.

Er war auf sie zugetreten, mit einem scheuen Lächeln, so, wie sie es von ihm nicht kannte. Sie hatte ebenfalls gelächelt und sich in Gang gesetzt. In der Mitte trafen sie sich und sahen sich zuerst für einige Momente nur an.

Danach erkundigten sie sich – so, als wären sie nichts weiter als alte Freunde – wie es dem jeweils anderen ergangen sei.

Höfliche Konversation wurde geführt. Doch die wirklichen wichtigen Dingen blieben unausgesprochen.

_Since you've been gone my world's been, dark and gray._

Keiner von beiden erklärte dem anderen was er fühlte. Was in ihm vorging, seid der andere nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Dass bunt zu grau wurde. Dass plötzlich jede Fröhlichkeit nur mehr geheuchelt war. Dass es wirkte als würde im Inneren ein großes, schwarzes Loch sein, welches immer mehr und mehr in sich aufsaugte, bis schlussendlich nichts mehr übrig war und man nur mehr als leere Hülle durchs Leben lief.

Beiden schoss es durch den Kopf. Und nicht nur durch den Kopf, sondern auch durchs Herz.

Doch ausgesprochen wurde es von keinem von beiden.

_You reminded me of brighter days._

Sie erinnerte ihn an glücklichere Tage. An Tage, in denen er sich über den Tresen des Diners beugte und sie küsste. Unter anderem auch, weil er Luke damit ärgern wollte. Als er sie sah, erinnerte er sich daran, dass sie einmal zu ihm gehört hatte.

Er erinnerte sie an fröhlichere Tage. An Tage, in denen sie ihm genervt von Paris und Chilton erzählte und er sie mit seinen sarkastischen Antworten aufgeheitert hatte. Als sie ihn sah, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er einmal zu ihr gehört hatte.

Beide hätten sie es gerne dem anderen in diesem Moment gesagt. Doch auch weiterhin blieben sie stumm. Zumindest, was die wichtigen Dinge betraf.

_I hoped you were coming home to stay._

Rory hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er doch noch einmal zurückkommen würde. Dass er ihr sagen würde, dass er auch wieder nach Stars Hollow komme, wenn sie es unbedingt wollte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn noch einmal „_Ich liebe dich._" sagen hören würde.

Jess hatte es nie aufgegeben daran zu glauben, dass er sie eines Tages wieder sehen würde. Natürlich waren in seinen Vorstellungen andere Dinge passiert. Keine höfliche Konversation, sondern absolut ehrliche Offenheit. Welche damit endete, dass er sie im Arm hielt und ihr zeigte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Immer noch.

Beide hatten sie gehofft, dass der andere auftauchen und bleiben würde. Und somit den Ort, an dem sie gemeinsam waren, auch zum gemeinsamen _Zuhause_ zu machen.

_I was headed to church._

Es war zu schnell passiert. Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, aber plötzlich sagten sie sich gegenseitig „_Auf Wiedersehen_". Die erlösenden Worte waren nicht gesprochen. Sie hatte ihm nicht gesagt, warum sie hier war. Warum sie ihn sehen wollte. Warum sie ihr letztes Treffen zutiefst bereute.

Als er um die Ecke bog und sie ihn nicht mehr sah, stand sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Mitten in New York. Vor irgendeinem billigen Motel. Eine Straße weiter der Mann, den sie immer noch liebte. Den sie nie aufgehört hatte zu lieben.

Danach fiel ihr Blick auf das große Gebäude die Straße hinunter. Der Turm ragte in die Höhe und die Glocken läuteten gerade die halbe Stunde.

Rory machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, betrat die in absoluter Stille liegende Kirche, setzte sich in eine Bank im hinteren Teil dieser und sah sich zuerst nur um.

Dann brach sie in leises Schluchzen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Dennoch kam es ihr so vor, als würde ihr in diesem Moment eine größere Macht Trost spenden.

_I was off to drink you away!_

Als er bemerkte, dass er sich gerade bei ihr verabschiedet hatte und umgekehrt, war es schon zu spät. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr ihr zu sagen, wie es in ihm wirklich aussah. Dass er sie vermisse. Dass er sie brauche. Dass er sie liebe.

Er drehte sich um und ging davon. Und ein weiteres Mal verfluchte er sich, denn er hatte die wahrscheinlich letzte Chance seines Leben leichtfertig vertan. Er hatte ihr nichts gesagt, was er hätte sagen wollen. Was er sich vorgenommen hatte zu sagen, wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah.

Als er um die Ecke bog und wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, trat er kräftig gegen eine Mülltonne, welche ein schepperndes Geräusch von sich gab. Einige Häuser weiter begann ein Hund zu kläffen. Und er wünschte sich zur Hölle.

Jess bemerkte das grüne, flackernde Licht der Spelunke, in welche eine mehr schlechte als rechte Treppe in den Keller eines der Häuser führte.

Nachdem er auf dem Barhocker Platz genommen hatte und sich seinen ersten von vielen Whiskeys bestellt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es für ihn wahrscheinlich tatsächlich unmöglich war sich jemals zu ändern. Besonders, ohne Rory an seiner Seite.

**- o - o - o - o -**

I thought about you for a long time.  
_Can't seem to get you off my mind.  
__I can't understand why we're livin' life this way._

Die Wochen vergingen schleppend und beide verfielen wieder in ihren Trott. Jenen, welchen sie nun schon seit Jahren praktizierten.

Doch ihre Seelen litten. Und mit jedem neuen, vergangenen Tag wurden ihre inneren Qualen größer.

Bis sie schlussendlich bemerkten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte es noch länger zu leugnen. Dass es von Anfang an keinen Sinn gemacht hatte es zu leugnen.

Denn sie gehörte zu ihm. Und er gehörte zu ihr. Es war wie einfache Mathematik. Genauso wie eins und eins zusammen zwei ergaben. Er gehörte zu ihr. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Und nichts anderes zählte.

Und beide verfluchten sie sich für das Leben, so wie sie es bisher geführt hatten.

Doch obwohl sie beide zu dieser Erkenntnis kamen, überwand sich keiner von beiden etwas dagegen zu tun. Also kehrten sie in den Trott ihres Lebens zurück. Der Trott, der es seit Jahren bestimmte.

_I found your picture today.  
__I swear I'll change my ways.  
__I just called to say "I want you, to come back home."._

Rory war dabei ihre Koffer zu packen. Für eine Reise mit Emily und Richard nach Europa. In die Schweiz, um genau zu sein. Damit sie die „_Freunde der Familie_" endlich kennen lernte.

Als sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Reisepass machte, öffnete sie auch die Lade zu ihrem Nachttisch und erblickte jenes Bild, an welchem ihr Herz hing. Sie nahm es in die Hände und betrachtete den dargestellten Moment.

Es war ein Moment voller Glück gewesen und sie erinnerte sich noch daran, was er damals zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich sogar an die Antwort welche sie ihm darauf gegeben hatte.

Es war dieser Moment, in welchem sie feststellte, dass es jetzt lange genug gedauert hatte. Und mit dem festen Entschluss ihm alles zu sagen, was sie zu sagen hatte, griff sie nach dem Telefon.

_I found your picture today.  
__I swear I'll change my ways.  
__I just called to say "I want you, to come back home."._

Jess packte seine Sachen zusammen, weil er das Zimmer räumte. Er hielt es hier nicht länger aus. Nicht, nachdem sie ihm vor genau diesem Hotel wieder begegnet war. Und er seine Chance verpasst hatte.

Er kam nicht umhin auch den Nachttisch zu entleeren und stieß dabei auf das Bild. Das Bild in dem wunderschönen Rahmen, nach welchem er wochenlang gesucht hatte.

Es stellte den Moment dar, in dem er sich endgültig und hoffnungslos in sie verliebt hatte. Jenen Moment, in welchem sie ihn den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte mit einem einfachen, simplen Satz: „_Du machst mich glücklich, weil du bist, wie du bist._" Er war die Antwort auf einen Satz gewesen, welchen er im Moment vorher zu ihr gesagt hatte: „_Um dich glücklich zu machen würde ich mich ändern._".

Es war dieser Moment, in welchem er feststellte, dass er lange genug seine Zeit mit den falschen Dingen vergeudet hatte. Und mit dem festen Entschluss ihr alles zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte, griff er nach seiner Tasche.

_I just called to say "I love you, come back home."._

Er hob ab und traute seinen Ohren nicht. Doch sein Herz machte Freudensprünge.

„Bitte, komm zurück! Ich liebe dich! Ich brauche dich! Bitte … bitte, komm zurück!"

Und als sie die Tür öffnete, stand er davor.

**-ENDE -**


End file.
